


when the heart wants what it wants, what can i do?

by bakunawaa



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Consensual Underage Sex, Driving, Fluid Sexuality, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, boys are dumb so why do i even write about them, feelings if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakunawaa/pseuds/bakunawaa
Summary: “i’m not gay.”at least, he thought so.but that was before ej started doing that thing with his tongue that he was doing right then and maybe–. maybe it was doing something to ricky’s dick. maybe it had him questioning his sexuality because. because he doesn’t think he’s ever felt something so good before.orricky's car breaks down and ej gives him a ride. maybe some other things happen after that too.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92





	when the heart wants what it wants, what can i do?

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh this ship has a lot of porn w plot. sometimes u just need some shameless smut. except tht shameless smut should not be some freak foursome shit that fetishizes lesbianism and promotes homophobia at the same time 💀 lmfao so here yall go. they're underage in this but i actually tagged it bc im not some freak pedophile like /some/ people on this site. anyway enjoy this. or dont. we all gon die anyway 😹👋🏼
> 
> title from 'xs' by rina sawayama. stream that shit bitches!

_“I’m not gay.”_

_EJ only hummed in response, biting at the pale skin of Ricky’s neck and hooking his fingers around the waistband of the younger boy’s sweatpants. Ricky knew he should probably be doing a little more to protest, because well– he wasn’t gay._

_At least, he thought so._

_But that was before EJ started doing that_ thing _with his tongue that he was doing right then and maybe–. Maybe it was doing something to Ricky’s dick. Maybe it had him questioning his sexuality because. Because he doesn’t think he’s ever felt something so_ good _before._

_EJ pulled away from Ricky’s neck, staring satisfied at the freshly bitten mark that now adored the porcelain skin._

_“I’m not gay either, Bowen.”_

_He leaned down, catching the younger boy’s mouth in a heated kiss, the both of them breathlessly licking into each other’s mouths._

_“Good,” Ricky sighed when they separated, before diving right back in for more._

ONE HOUR EARLIER

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Ricky groaned, shaking his head as he stared at the old car in front of him, hood popped and an excess amount of smoke rising from it.

“Need a ride?” a voice said from behind the smoke.

Ricky turned to find EJ Caswell, star water polo player and teen heartthrob of East High, leaning out of his own car and squinting at the younger boy.

He hesitated. He wasn’t particularly fond of Caswell, being that they shared the same ex girlfriend, but he also didn’t completely hate the older boy. On one hand, yes. Ricky absolutely needed a ride considering his stupid geezer of an automobile was clearly about to burst into flames. But on the other hand, the thought of sitting in a car with someone with as little personality as EJ Caswell sounded unbearable.

“Unless you’d like to walk home,” the senior huffed, raising his eyebrows impatiently.

But on the _other_ hand. It was a free ride. And the season finale of _The Flash_ was on tonight. And Ricky had been waiting for it to air for months now.

“Uh, yeah. Sure. Sorry,” Ricky blurted out quickly, closing the hood of his car, grabbing his things and hopping into the passenger's side of EJ’s white BMW. Of course he had a BMW.

EJ drove off, asking for Ricky’s address and putting it into Google Maps on his phone. The silence that followed in the ride after was stark, the weird frenemy vibe between them easier to ignore when there were more people around. The boys didn’t know whether to engage in small talk or to start an irritating banter like they usually did, bringing the awkwardness between them higher as the senior drove.

Ricky coughed, trying to break the tension as he looked at EJ from where he was sitting. “You always drive this slow, Caswell?”

EJ narrowed his eyes in annoyance but didn’t let his eyes leave the road. “I’m going the speed limit.”

“C’mon, five more miles an hour won’t kill you. I’ve got places to be.”

“You can either shut up, get out of the car and walk, or you can drive since you’re so insistent on telling _me_ how to,” the older boy sassed, turning the corner.

“I’m just saying, a little speeding isn’t going to hurt anyone. Rush hour is over,” Ricky surrendered, putting his hands up and watching as the building flew past in the window.

EJ rolled his eyes. “Sorry that I’m a good driver and like to be careful. You probably can’t relate since you're terrible at everything.”

Ricky narrowed his eyes at the older boy. “Please, I’m probably ten times better at driving than you.”

“With that shitty car you can’t even get started? I highly doubt that.”

“Okay, well then prove it. Prove you’re a better driver than me.”

The older boy glanced at Ricky from the corner of his eye, eyebrows knitted in slight confusion. “What do you mean?”

“If I try to distract you and you keep your cool, then you’re better than me.”

EJ scoffed, but looked intrigued. “And besides the satisfaction of knowing I’m better than you, which _–_ by the way, I already have _–_ what’s in it for me?”

“Hmmm,” Ricky hummed, considering. “I’ll do your homework for a week.”

“Two.”

“Jesus, whatever. So, we’re on?” the junior prodded, eyebrows raised even though EJ’s eyes were still focused on the road.

“We’re on.”

EJ glanced at the younger boy fleetingly, waiting for him to do something ridiculous to distract him. Ricky waited a few seconds before turning the dial on the radio all the way up, music blasting at the highest volume.

“Is that really the best you can do?” the senior yelled over the overbearing bass.

“Just testing the waters!” Ricky argued, before turning the radio back down. He hummed, thinking to himself before turning to EJ and beginning to hit him on the shoulder repeatedly.

“Jesus Christ, are you five?” the older boy laughed.

Ricky groaned in frustration, rolling his eyes. “Look there’s not much I can do here.”

“You’re the one who wanted to play this stupid game anyway. If you want to distract me, maybe you could start rapping WAP. Just let me get my phone out so I can record it,” EJ joked, a smirk on his lips.

“Go fuck yourself.”

“Gladly, just have to drop you off first.”

Another minute of silence passed as Ricky seemingly thought of what to do. EJ wore a cocky smile, figuring the junior had run out ideas and that he was about to have no homework for two weeks when suddenly he felt a hand on his knee.

His gaze dropped just for a second. “I’m not ticklish, Bowen.”

That was a lie. But Ricky didn’t need to know that.

Instead of replying, Ricky inched his hand higher, gripping EJ’s inner thigh and eliciting a quiet gasp from the older boy’s lips.

“Don’t tell you’re doing gay chicken in this day and age,” EJ grumbled, but his voice was just a half octave higher.

“Is it working?” Ricky asked, eyebrows raised as he watched the older boy’s face.

“No.”

The junior moved his hand even further up, so close to EJ’s crotch and brushing the seam of his jeans. _Fuck_ , EJ thought to himself.

“You said something about it not working?” Ricky smirked, giving the senior’s thigh a tight squeeze and watching his Adam's apple rise up and down in a nervous gulp.

EJ kept his eyes on the road, his back tenser in his seat than it was a second ago as his heart began beating faster. “Doesn’t matter. We both know you don’t have the balls to grab my dick, so I win,” he said, but he didn’t sound too sure of himself.

Ricky was silent for a few more moments before leaning across the center console and tucking his face into EJ’s neck, biting at the skin and making EJ yelp.

“Bowen, what the fuck?!” the senior breathed, looking over at the younger boy briefly as he pulled back.

“Eyes on the road, Caswell.”

EJ gulped, jaw tight and forcing himself to look forward until he felt Ricky’s hand finally cup his half hard dick in his jeans, the last of his resolve finally crumbling.

“Shit, okay! You win!” the senior whined as Ricky finally pulled away with one last squeeze to his dick.

His gaze drifted to the younger boy who was staring at him with wide eyes, chest rising and falling rapidly as he adjusted himself in his seat.

EJ narrowed his eyes, “You got off to that?” he accused but it came out more curious than anything.

“So did you,” Ricky coughed out awkwardly.

And the older boy couldn’t really argue with that, considering Ricky had literally felt the evidence. EJ exhaled, feeling bold as he reached over and cupped Ricky through his own sweatpants, palming him through the fabric. He hummed to himself low in his throat as he heard the younger boy’s breath hitch and watched his eyes flutter.

“You ever done this with a guy before?” Ricky wondered, eyes narrowed at EJ but still moving against his hand just slightly.

“Does it matter?”

EJ took a left, following the GPS’ instructions as he pulled up to the side of Ricky’s house and parked. He took his hand away from the younger boy’s crotch and looked at him hesitantly as Ricky did the same.

Ricky’s eyes grazed his face, looking him up and down before he choked out apprehensively, “My dad’s not home.”

EJ scoffed but didn’t say anything as he turned the ignition off in his car and got out, following Ricky as they walked up the path to his house. The boys toed off their shoes at the entrance as Ricky let him inside, the silent tension between them growing as they headed up the stairs to the junior’s bedroom.

It had been a while. For both of them. Nini broke up with Ricky a few weeks after the musical, disclosing that she had been accepted to the conservatory in Colorado. And EJ just hadn’t had the energy to find a random girl to hookup with, too burnt out from all the shit he pulled with his failure to be honest to his followers and too burnt out from, well _–_ everything else in his life too.

So. It had been a while. And they were both horny teenage boys. And maybe this wasn’t exactly what they thought they had been looking for, but if the opportunity presented itself, they weren’t going to say no.

They stepped into Ricky’s bedroom, tan walls covered with a million posters and photos, clothes scattered across random parts of the floor and bed unmade from the morning. Ricky had half a mind to blush as he closed the door behind them, embarrassed at the state of his room. But it’s not like he could’ve seen this coming.

EJ turned to him. “So why are we here?”

Ricky shrugged, looking down at the floor. But they both knew why they were there.

“Take your shirt off,” the senior ordered.

“What?” Ricky looked up at him with wide eyes.

“You heard me, take your shirt off.”

And that was how they ended up in Ricky’s messy bed, comforter askew beneath them and rutting against each other like virgins. The bare skin of their chests moved against each other, heat radiating between their bodies as they kissed each other desperately.

EJ rolled his hips down, brushing their arousals together through their pants. He could already see a damp patch forming through the fabric of Ricky’s sweatpants and something about the sight made his stomach churn with excitement. He pushed Ricky further into the bed by his shoulder, leaning up from the kiss to admire the younger’s body. He never really thought he would find a boy’s chest hot; girls were soft and curved, delicate in their own beautiful way. But Ricky was beautiful too; slim and muscular, the hint of abs on his stomach, pale skin begging to be touched and marked and rosy pink buds on his chest that EJ had the sudden desire to wrap his lips around— so he did.

He brushed his lips over one of Ricky’s nipples, parting them and scraping his bright white teeth against the soft skin while at the same time snaking his hand lower to once again palm the younger boy through his pants.

“Fuck,” Ricky breathed before pushing on EJ’s shoulders and switching their positions so that the older boy was now the one with his back on the bed.

He took his own time lapping at EJ’s nipples, making the older boy’s back arch off the bed before traveling his way down EJ’s chest and biting a mark into the skin next to his belly button.

“Taking your sweet time, huh?” EJ tried to glare, but the breathlessness of his voice and the lust filling his eyes made the action lose its effect.

“Sorry just...appreciating the view, you know,” Ricky snorted, fingers making quick work of the senior’s fly and tugging the jeans down only to realize that the boy wasn’t wearing underwear. Of course the cocky son of a bitch wasn’t.

Ricky shimmied out of his own sweatpants quickly, annoyance washing over his face at the smug look that EJ was throwing his way, making grabby hands at the younger boy’s hips.

“Wipe that look off your face, asshole,” Ricky huffed, realizing the older boy was sizing him up.

“What look? I’m just ‘ _appreciating the view’_ , yeah?” EJ mocked.

“Whatever,” Ricky grumbled before leaning down and resting his hands on the senior’s hips, absentmindedly stroking the bones with his thumbs. His gaze stuck to EJ’s cock resting just below his belly button; he was clean shaven which Ricky was thankful for, not really in the mood to rub his nose in a bush of hair. The little happy trail EJ was sporting, however, was cute.

The older boy reached down, twisting his fingers in the brunette curls at Ricky’s head, his lips parted and breath coming out quickly.

“Gonna suck me off, Bowen?” EJ drawled low in his throat, but it seemed as if he already knew the answer.

Ricky replied by wrapping a hand around the base of EJ’s dick, leaning down and licking a stripe along the underside. He hummed to himself. It didn’t taste like what he was expecting; sweat, skin, salt and not altogether unpleasant. So he wrapped lips around the tip as EJ let out a soft moan, encouraging him to go further. He bobbed his head a little, trying to emulate what he’d watched in porn and what had been done to him by girls in the past.

Apparently he was doing a good job because the grip EJ had on his hair tightened. His own stomach did flips at the possessive action as the senior lazily guided his head up and down his shaft. Ricky swirled his tongue around the head and hollowed his cheeks, making EJ groan and roll his eyes into the back of his head. Ricky wondered how it would feel if he got that tongue piercing he always threatened to get when his mom was annoying him.

“Fuck yeah, that’s hot,” the senior rasped as Ricky took him down deeper. He licked at the slit and EJ involuntarily bucked his hips, accidentally hitting the back of Ricky's throat. The younger boy gagged, removing himself from EJ’s dick and coughing as saliva and precum dripped down his chin. 

“Shit, sorry, sorry,” EJ breathed, stroking Ricky’s hair out of his face gently. “That was hot, but I’m still sorry.”

Ricky laughed despite himself, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before resuming his task. He continued bobbing his head, reaching down to play with EJ’s balls, the way he did when played with himself. Ricky rutted into the bed, his own hardness beginning to leak onto the blankets as he got turned on from just sucking EJ off.

EJ noticed Ricky chasing his own pleasure and gently guided the younger boy off his dick. “Come here,” he mumbled, bringing Ricky’s mouth to his own in a heated kiss. They licked into each other’s mouths and EJ’s dick twitched at the thought that he could taste himself on Ricky’s tongue.

He switched their positions once more, leaning over Ricky and spitting in his hand before taking both of them in one. Ricky watched in awe as EJ worked them, long fingers and large palm wrapping around the both of them easily. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and a string of curses left his lips at the thought that EJ’s hands were big enough to do that.

“You like that?” EJ wondered genuinely, watching Ricky’s blissed out face as he continued to pump the both of them.

“Yeah. Fuck yeah,” Ricky whispered, voice completely wrecked.

He wanted to close his eyes and just enjoy the feeling of EJ’s cock rubbing against his, the throb of his blood rushing through the vein in his shaft and the tight grip of the older boy’s nimble fingers on his own skin, but there was something hypnotizing about watching it all.

Ricky was getting so close to his climax, muscles twitching. He watched, eyes glazed over as EJ fucked into his own hand, eyes closed in bliss and lips parted in a silent moan as the sound of their labored breaths filled Ricky’s bedroom.

“You can come on me,” Ricky muttered, all brain to mouth filters completely thrown out the window in the haze of his pleasure. He panicked for half a second, watching EJ’s face for his reaction. _Was that too gay?_ he thought ridiculously, almost snorting to himself as he considered the situation he was in.

Apparently, however, it was the right thing to say as he caught EJ’s gaze, his eyes filled with hunger and pupils blown.

“Yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you, baby? Want me to come all over that pretty little body of yours?”

Ricky shuddered at the pet name and the tone of voice EJ was using and the way his thumb swiped over his head and— a bunch of other things too. A wild combination of things that proved his brain was fried and his filters had broken as he choked out, “Yes, sir.”

EJ’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his muscles tensed, body shaking forward as he spilled onto Ricky with a deep groan. As he pumped himself through his orgasm, the spurts caught on Ricky’s own hardness, over his stomach, and even reaching the younger boy’s lower chest. As EJ reeled from his climax, his body collapsed onto the junior’s, breath coming out in deep puffs and a blush spreading across his tan chest.

After a minute, his breathing finally steadied and he reached down to resume jerking Ricky off, hard and fast. The younger boy was already on the edge, so all it took for him to reach his breaking point was EJ leaning down and pressing his lips against the younger boy’s, licking into his mouth obscenely. Ricky spilled onto EJ’s hand, back arching off the bed as he saw stars across his eyes, toes curling as the older boy pumped the rest out of him.

As Ricky’s heartbeat went back to normal, EJ pressed kisses against the younger boy’s skin, sucking a mark into the soft place underneath his jaw. Satisfied with the red hickey beginning to bloom on the spot, EJ finally pulled away from Ricky and collapsed onto the bed next to him, breathless.

“Not gay, huh?” EJ said, turning his head to face Ricky with a quirked brow.

“Nope. You?”

EJ chuckled, low in his throat. Something about the sound made Ricky’s stomach flutter. “Nah,” the senior replied. But he pulled the blanket over the two of them and wrapped an arm around the younger boy, pulling him close.

“Think your dad will notice if I sleep over?” the senior asked, eyes already drooping as he tucked his face into Ricky’s neck and inhaled deeply. He smelled like pine needles and sex.

“No, he totally won’t notice the stupidly expensive BMW parked in front of our house,” Ricky replied sarcastically, but he leaned into EJ’s touch further.

The older boy absentmindedly stroked a thumb against the skin of Ricky’s ribs and pressed his lips against his neck softly. “Good, I’ll take you back to school in the morning and we can try and fix up that disgusting car of yours then.”

“Phoebe is _not_ disgusting.”

“Whatever you say, Bowen.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what else to say except that the pandemic aint over and yall should wear your masks. drink water too and remember its suicide prevention week so take care of yourself and check up on ur friends. <3


End file.
